Drabbles of Frontier
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: A series of interconnected drabbles set in the Frontier series, featuring our favourite legendary warriors (with a few guest appearances too).
1. Natural I (Takuya)

**A/N:** Written for the Dice and Drabbles Challenge at the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges Forum (link's in profile), with first roll=6, (total=6) prompt: natural.

* * *

**Drabbles of Frontier  
1: Natural 1 (Takuya)**

The wind had never howled so loud in his ears. Maybe it was because he was always rushing about, rushing through life. He'd never taken the time to listen to the world.

But something had changed now. He was standing still, thinking – not rushing in. Maybe that fear, that utter defeat, had settled his soul, had found him his footing. He could stand and take in the situation now: know he was outmatched unless he had nature's will and some luck backing him up.

The wind blew to him, fanning his flames. Lightning too, and rain a shield protecting him.


	2. Plastic I (Kouji)

**A/N:** Written for the Dice and Drabbles Challenge at the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges Forum (link's in profile), with second roll=1, (total=7) prompt: plastic.

* * *

**Drabbles of Frontier  
2: Plastic 1 (Kouji)**

It wasn't a game, with plastic swords and shields and an infinite amount of life left by the end of it. But no-one else seemed to understand that, every time they fought, they put their own lives at risk.

And for what? For a world that had absolutely nothing to do with them? For the sake of it? His life wasn't that valuable but he still wanted to be alive at the end of it. He didn't want to die, not when Duskmon slashed his back open aiming for Takuya's head. Not when he swung the sword towards his neck.


	3. Snail I (Junpei)

**A/N:** Written for the Dice and Drabbles Challenge at the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges Forum (link's in profile), with third roll=3, (total=10) prompt: snail.

* * *

**Drabbles of Frontier  
3: Snail 1 (Junpei)**

He was just slowing everyone down.

He was sure of it. They all had their spirits: Takuya and Tomoki, Izumi and Kouji. They had ways to fight and defend themselves. They weren't a heap of fat lugging along behind, hiding at the first hint of danger because he didn't have a spirit of his own to fight with alongside.

And why didn't he have one? What did the others have that he didn't? Courage? Maybe, but Tomoki had been sniffling when the Trailmon had dumped them before. Strength? He had plenty of muscle.

He hoped he would find it soon.


	4. Curtain I (Kouichi)

**A/N:** Written for the Dice and Drabbles Challenge at the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges Forum (link's in profile), with fourth roll=3, (total=13) prompt: curtain.

* * *

**Drabbles of Frontier  
4: Curtain 1 (Kouichi)**

It had been so easy to tuck himself away in that blanket of honey sweet words and cold fog and forget about all those things that had been bothering him…and hurting him, to forget about his viciously hammering heart in his chest as it slowly quietened until he couldn't hear its echo in even the silence surrounding him. It had been so easy…to detach that frail human shell from his new armour-clad form…

But when the veil was pulled back and his eyes burnt: a fire that coursed through the rest of his body, he couldn't ignore those feelings anymore.


	5. Alluring I (Izumi)

**A/N:** Written for the Dice and Drabbles Challenge at the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges Forum (link's in profile), with fifth roll=5, (total=18) prompt: alluring.

* * *

**Drabbles of Frontier  
5: Alluring 1 (Izumi)**

She never imagined herself as the superhero sort, but when she had that power in her hands, she didn't want to let go of it. There was something she didn't need to agree with everyone to fit into, be the subservient little girl without opinions of her own.

Not that she had ever done that, but she'd also never really fit in – and she couldn't force a little hole where she could squeeze into, nice and snug. But now she had the power and the acceptance…because she wasn't the first, nor the last, nor reluctant to use her new powers.


End file.
